Why is love so complicated
by fan girl 112233
Summary: Marco asks Jackie out star gets jealous some horrible things are said and she then gets hypnotised by Tom STARCO IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. What have you done Marco

Stars heart broke the second she heard Jackie say "I like you too Marco" and when Marco walked round to tell her she ran not wanting to hear it and now she's sitting at home crying her eyes out

-POV CHANGE QUOTE-WHAT THE HECK IS A POLAR BEAR

"Why Marco why don't you love me" and then I think about everything Jackie is and I'm not and make a list

•Jackie is pretty and I'm ugly

•I'm to perky and Jackie is perfect

•I'm a idiot and Jackie is smart

•I CANT ADMITT MY FEELINGS FOR MARCO AND SHE CAN

Just then the door opens to revel Marco there smiling "hey star guess-" he was interrupted by my shouting "LET ME GUESS YOU AND JACKIE ARE DATING I HEARD EVERYTHING DIAZ BUT HONESTLY I REALLY DON'T CARE THAT YOU WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN FINE JUST GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM" at first he's shocked and then it turns to anger "Fine but I didn't expect a stupid princess from moonie to get it now did I butterface" he smirks and I grab his hoodie and throw him out the room screaming "FUCK YOU DIAZ IF YOU REALLY **THINK** LIKE THAT THEN GO SMOOCH YOUR CRUSH EVEN THOUGH YOU OBVIOUSLY DONT CARE THAT MY HEART IS BREAKING AND YOU JUST CALLED ME SOMETHING THAT BULLIES CALL ME AND INSULTED MY HOME SO DO ME A FAVOUR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME" i then slam and the door lock it

-PoV change-

' shit shit shit wtf have I done Omg I've really hurt her' I then pounded on the door saying "star open up please I'm sorry" I stop and here sobbing I decided I'd better leave her alone I head down stairs to make a bowl of nachos and watch a movie I invite Jackie over so we can watch it

About half a hour into the movie star comes down saying "hey Marco I'm sorry maybe we can make up"she then spots me with my arm round Jackie and then her attitude changes she then says "oh come on we have just had a big fight and NOW is the time to invite her over you make one attempt to make up and then think 'oh well Jackie should come over' well guess what it's not you know what forget what I said we can never be friends if you say something as offensive as that and then decide to have her round" she then storms back upstairs I then have to tell Jackie what's going on and what I said she looks horrified and runs to go comfort star great now both girls in my house hate me

-stars PoV-–-

I go back to my room and start to add more things to my list when my door opens and Jackie is standing there "what" I say she then walks up to me and dose the strangest thing she hugs me saying "Marco told me what he said and that was bang out of order but why are u guys fighting" I swallow now I have to tell about my feelings for Marco

 **hey guys it's me how u doing**

 **any this is my star vs the forces of evil fanfic what u think**

 **thx 4 reading bye love ya dolls**


	2. Toms revenge

Chapter 2

Star lay on jackies lap crying "I-I just can't believe he s-said that. I t-t-thought he was my b-b-best friend" Jackie gently stroked stars soft golden hair and just said "I know I know" "Jackie if it's ok with you I would like to be left alone" said star. "sure, but just remember I'm here if you need me"

Not known to the girls, a stranger was watching them using his demonic powers to control stars mirror.

-PoV change-

I smiled as I watched the blond leave my starship in her room. I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike to kidnap the beautiful princess . I was going to strike at night. My starship will love me again and we will rule the universe together.

-time skip- and -PoV change

Marco walked up the stairs to stars room. "Just apologise Diaz because of what you said you have lost your best friend and your girlfriend. Come on" Marco whispered to him self, as he opened the door he saw the most horrific scene...

Tom was standing over stars bed and casting some spell

Stars eyes were blank

She had been hypnotised. Marco realised that Tom was smiling at him and also he couldn't move as tome picked up star and carried her into a portal once he left. Marco could move and he fell to the ground swearing vengeance on to mad crying that now he realised star was gone and he had loved her all along ...

 **HEYOOO guess who's back i finally updated *round of applause* I don't have time to chat I have other fanfics to write**

 **I may or may not message you a story I wrote on my own but u have to be a lucky winner if you comment ... ANYTHING then I will send the story to you**

 **There will be 10 winners but I have to ha be over 15 comments ok I will be posting this on my other stories so there will be a more peeps if I get over 20 comments regarding this I will increase the number of winners ok any way I'm going now BYEEEEE**

 **P.s put '. Story' on your comment to enter ok really good bye**


End file.
